garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayuri
Mayuri is a human who is also a Madou Tool used to seal away powerful and unusual Horrors. She is an ally of Raiga Saezima and aids him on his quest to prevent Eris from awakening again and tracking down the nine Horrors used to seal it. Character History Long ago, a pregnant Makai Priestess was training to become stronger. During the final month of her pregnancy, a Horror attacked her and tried to enter her baby by possessing her. However, the mother used some kind of powerful spell to block the Horror from entering her child before the Horror took over her body. The Makai Knights killed the Priestess and then after the baby was born, they tried to kill it. However, a Priest appeared and sensed that there was no Horror inside the baby. He stopped the Knights in thier attempt and offered to raise the child. They later discovered the child had an unusual ability, the power to seal Horrors inside her body. The Senate decided to train her so she could use her powers for their never ending war against the Horrors. They called the girl a Madou Tool: Class: 'Ma'gou Type:'Yuri'gata (Lily Model) and treated her as an instrument rather than as a human so she would not show emotion, as her emotions would open the cage in her body and make her become a Horror far too powerful for any Knight to defeat. Mayuri was sealed in a tomb underneath the Senate for an untold amount of time when she had no assignments, only let out of stasis by the Makai Senate to seal away powerful or unusual Horrors that Makai Knights could not seal. In 2034, she awakened from a dream after the shattering of the Stone Slab of Adi and the release of the nine Horrors from the stone. She then searches for the Golden Knight Garo, who the Makai Senate had assigned her to henceforth to aid him in preventing the awakening of Eris. She finds the Horror Azudub and follows it, almost putting herself in danger in order to find Raiga Saezima, the bearer of the title of Garo. After meeting him and witnessing him slay Azudub, she demonstrates that she is the Madou Tool the Senate sent to him. Arsenal Mayuri has the ability to detect Horrors and determine if they are from the Stone Slab of Adi or have the Seed of Eyrith within them. She also seals away the Horrors that were part of the slab within her, as Makai Blades such as the Garoken cannot seal them due to their unique properties. Personality At the beginning, Mayuri had a very cold and stoic personality and saw herself as nothing more than a tool to be used, being told her emotions would endanger humanity if she lost control. Being around Raiga and Gonza however has slowly had an impact on her, as she begins to develop her emotions and a curiosity of the world around her. The fact that Raiga sees her as a human being rather than an object has also resulted in the two of them bonding as partners. When her emotions caused the cage inside her body to break, she showed fear but resisted the temptation to devour humans despite the goading of Idora through strong willpower. Appearance Mayuri is a human girl in her early twenties with black hair, blue eyes, feather shaped earrings, and a black frilled gothic dress with a black glove on her left hand and black boots. Despite appearing to be a young woman, she is in fact over 50-60 years old but hasn't aged due to being in stasis. Inside her body is a metal cage, a round orb with chains and a "mouth" that opens and closes to seal Horrors. Notes Portrayal *Mayuri is portrayed by Natsumi Ishibashi Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Garo: The Makai Flower Category:Characters